


Be my Eyes when Mine Fail

by downbyashes



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguement, Blindness, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Yuuri’s known his vision isn’t the best out there, but he awakes one morning to a world blurrier than usual. Victor tries his best to be a help, he really does, but things still escalate faster than expected…





	Be my Eyes when Mine Fail

**Author's Note:**

> I was a part of a prompt thing on a Discord server!
> 
> Prompt: The main character wakes up having lost one of the five senses.

Of his twenty-five years of life, Yuuri had worn glasses for twenty of them. 

In the first few years, he’d gone through countless pairs of frames. Usually they got lost at school when he took them off for gym to keep them safe, or broken if he thought the sport they were playing would be safe for his glasses, then weren’t. They’d been skated over one or seven to many times at practice, so he just stopped wearing them at the rink. Once he’d leaned over an observation deck, and they’d slid right off his face and fallen into the ocean. That had been a fun story to tell his mom. 

As he grew up, his eyes had gotten slowly and slowly worse, needing a stronger prescription every few years. Lately, he’d been fine. He’d had the same pair of glasses for over five years, and his prescription, thankfully, hadn’t needed to get changed. 

So why, Yuuri wondered, had he suddenly woken up unable to see a single thing?

He knew it was morning, or at least daylight, and there was a brown indeterminate blob on the purple coverlet at the foot of the bed that must be Makkachin. The peach coloured blob next to him, topped with silver, made a sound, and suddenly he was being pulled toward it. 

“Don’t look like that,” Victor murmured in his ear before pressing his lips to his temple. “It’s too early for your grumpy face, as adorable as it is.”

Yuuri tried to reach out for his glasses. Maybe they would help him see properly again? His vision, while never being good, had never been this far from 20/20. Maybe there were tears in his eyes? That always blurred his vision, even with his glasses on. Only, his face was dry, so that couldn’t be it. 

“V-Victor, I can’t see,” Yuuri said, his voice quiet and weak, hand out fluttering for the blue frames resting on his night table. How big was their bed again? How far was the night table? Why couldn’t he reach it yet?

“Don’t mind your glasses now, Yuuri. We have the day off. We can just lay here and enjoy not having any responsibilities today,” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri got swept up in it for a moment before hearing Makka’s whine. “Well, maybe we have some responsibilities, but not to our jobs! Though, I guess we should still mind our diets, but we can throw some caution to the wind. But other than that, we have…”

“Victor, listen to me. Pass me my glasses. _Now_ ,” Yuuri made his voice firm, trying to show Victor that he was serious, but it still warbled a bit. His breathing was starting to accelerate as panic was setting in. There was that voice, the unhelpful anxious one, in the back of his head that was starting to panic, running through the long list of worst case scenarios. 

What if he couldn’t skate anymore? What if he wouldn’t see Victor or their dog ever again? Would Victor still love him? Would Victor leave him? What would this mean for their future?

After a few seconds, he felt a light tap against his arm, then his glasses were pressed to his hand. He scrambled to put them on, but they did nothing. Everything was still blurry beyond recognition, perhaps more so, if that was possible. Tears pricked in his eyes, and he squeezed them shut, trying to push the tears back. 

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor asked, cupping his cheek. His thumb came up to wipe away his tears. 

“I… Victor, I can’t see. It’s all blurry. Everything. I can’t tell the door from the wall, I can’t tell the sheets apart from each other, I can’t even see the details of your face. I can’t see your blue eyes, or your heart shaped smile, or your big forehead.” He got a “hey!” for the last one. Despite the joke and reaction he’d usually giggle at, tears started forming. “I’m scared, Victor. This doesn’t usually come on overnight. People don’t lose their vision as fast as I have.” 

“I can Google it to see if…”

“Don’t you dare consult Dr. Google. It’ll tell you I’m dying or pregnant or something stupid, impossible, or worst case scenario. I want to go to a real doctor, if anything.” Yuuri mumbled. 

Victor kissed his hair, then scooped him into his arms. “You trust me, _da_?”

“Of course. With my life,” Yuuri replied, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. He heard Makkachin get up too before she shook. 

“Good. Because I’m your eyes until further notice. I’m not going to let you hit anything or let anything happen to you,” Victor vowed. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered, melting into his husband’s chest. 

Victor sat him in the kitchen, and went about making the morning tea, then breakfast. It was nothing extravagant, just eggs, bacon, and toast, but it was perfect for Yuuri, who had to eat by touch. Victor offered to feed him his egg, but Yuuri instead requested that his husband put the bacon on one piece of toast, the egg on top, and create a sandwich with the second piece. Despite knowing he had to rely on Victor, Yuuri still wanted to do things for himself. It was his stubborn streak, and he was glad Victor understood; the older man was known for his stubbornness too. 

They ended up going out grocery shopping for a bit, Yuuri wearing one of Victor’s most expensive pairs of sunglasses. Victor kept his hand firmly in Yuuri’s as they walked to the store just up the street, Makka at their side. They’d gotten her certified as an emotional support dog for Yuuri’s worst days a year ago, when he just wanted something soft to hug, and while they didn’t use her certification often, they had it when they needed her. 

Yuuri definitely needed her today. 

He kept his hand tight around the leash, and the loyal dog stayed at his hip, sometimes brushing against his leg. 

Victor had to tell him when they were approaching a street they had to cross or when there was a dip in the sidewalk for a driveway. It took some stumbling in the beginning, but they finally got it straightened out. 

Inside the store was an event they were the center of. 

Victor was trying to help Yuuri with the tea selections, but without being able to see them, he didn’t actually know which box was the one he liked the most. Victor was trying to help, but without being able to remember for sure which one was on the shelf at home, they got into a slight argument that at least half the store could hear. Yuuri wound up bright red when the store went silent and he realized that he could be heard clearly. 

_Good job, Yuuri. Making a fool out of yourself, as usual. And in front of an audience! Do I have to make it that obvious that we’re performers?_

They took a moment to breath, then Yuuri felt his hand get raised, and Victor’s lips brush his knuckles. “Alright, Yuuri. Let’s start with what colour the box is.”

As they continued shopping and walked home, Yuuri realized just how much he’d taken being able to see for granted, even if he did need corrective lenses to see properly. It was true, he was realizing, that you didn’t know what you had until it was lost. 

When they got home, Victor led him into their building to the elevator, then, once it dinged and opened, from the elevator into their apartment. Victor got him settled into the couch, and bundled him up, Makka joining shortly after. Yuuri assumed that Victor had struggled to get the poodle out of her vest, the one that said she was on duty, and regretted having to miss the scene that would have been. He could almost feel smugness dripping off the poodle, and pushed his fingers into her fur. 

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s hair, stroking his cheek. “Sleep if you can. You’ve been stressed all day. You have to be worn out.” 

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you. Can you handle dinner?” 

“I think I can handle throwing some food in the oven or in a pan on the stove. Don’t worry about me. Just sleep, and I’ll call the doctor to book an appointment as soon as possible.”

Yuuri nodded again. “Thank you, Vitya. You have no idea how grateful I am for you.”

“I’m grateful for you too,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you. Sleep well,”

“I will. Love you too,” Yuuri murmured back, settling low with his head on a pillow on the couch’s arm. 

He dreamed of Victor, with his bright, crystalline eyes and the heart shape his mouth made when he got excited. His sharp cheekbones and his long, delicate neck. They were features he’d looked at since he was a kid, had memorized every line of his husband better than the back of his own hand. 

But now, he may never look at his handsome husband again. Now he was blind, hopefully not forever, though the thought had already started growing like weeds in his head. 

He just wanted to see Victor and Makkachin again. That’s all. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke up. The sun was streaming through the window, a bit dimmer than it had been earlier, casting a warm glow across the surfaces in the room. Makkachin had come up to his chest to cuddle, her upper half under the blanket, which she’d pushed off him a bit to get under, while the other was exposed to the rest of the room. Victor sat at the other end of the couch, his nose deep in a book, one of the thicker ones he’d started reading since retiring from skating. 

Yuuri’s heart pounded. Everything was still blurry; he couldn’t make out the individual pages of the book, or the singular hairs his fingers were clutching, but the world wasn’t as blurry as when he fell asleep. He could make out the difference between Makka’s tail and legs from her body, and her magenta collar half buried in her fur. 

He scrambled for his glasses, which had been left on the coffee table across from him when they left for the store, and put them on. Everything was crisp again, and he could see Victor’s blue eyes and his Cupid’s bow, the corner’s of his lips drawn up in amusement at what he was reading before he looked over at Yuuri, his face taking on a worried look. He could see their wedding band gleam on his finger, and his fingers play with the page he was about to flip. He could see the preparations Victor had made for dinner sitting on the counter behind them in the kitchen, waiting for their turn in the pan or oven. 

He could see. _He could see._ Tears started forming in his eyes again, this time in relief. 

“Victor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts! I’d love to write more!
> 
> Check out my other works!  
> [I’ve Searched my Whole Life (For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515500)  
> [Take a Gamble on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218170/chapters/37908050)
> 
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](https://downbyashes.tumblr.com) or my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/downbyashes)!


End file.
